Un día con los Nazgul
by Lluvia al Atardecer
Summary: Esta es la traducción de un fanfic inglés que me hizo gracia, escrito por Samantha12. ¿Qué les sucede a los Nazgul cuando llevan demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada?


Nota: esta historia no la he escrito yo, es la traducción de un fanfic inglés titulado "A day with the Nazgul". La he traducido por iniciativa propia y los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Un día con los Nazgul  
  
Comenzamos nuestra historia en Minas Morgul, donde encontramos a tres de los Nazgul, viendo la televisión por cienmillonésimo día consecutivo. Pobres Nazgul, sin nada que hacer salvo ver las Noticias de la Tierra Media.  
  
Nazgul #1:Maldición, estoy aburrido. Nazgul #2:Ya lo veo. Nazgul #4:¿Cómo es que ya no hacemos nunca algo divertido, tíos? ¿Os acordáis de los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando siempre había algo que hacer? Asaltar un pueblo, destruir Gondor, sacrificar orcos. ¡Mirad en qué nos hemos convertido! Nazgul #2:En anormales inútiles, incorpóreos, sin. Espera, ¿oís eso? Nazgul #1: Suena a música disco.  
  
Los Nazgul #8 y 3 entran, vestidos con conjuntos de baile. La música de los Bee Gees llena la sala. Una bola de espejos sale del techo como por arte de magia.  
  
Nazgul #8: (cantando) Fiebre nocturna, fiebre nocturna, nosotros sabemos enseñarlo, ¿no es así? ¡Bailad el Boogie!  
  
El Nazgul #3 empieza a hacer break dance.  
  
Nazgul #2: ¿Qué demonios.? Nazgul #8: ¡Vamos! ¡Moved el culo! (Empieza a mover su culo ante la cara de #2.) Nazgul #2: Muévelo en otra parte. Nazgul #1: No sé, parece divertido. Nazgul #2: ¡Eh, no lo dirás en serio!  
  
Pero es demasiado tarde, el Nazgul #1 es rodeado por el latido de la música disco y comienza a hacer el robot.  
  
Nazgul #8: ¡Bailad el Boogie! Nazgul #2: ¡No! ¡Me niego a bailar el Boogie! ¡Somos malvados sirvientes del Señor Oscuro! ¡NOSOTROS NO BAILAMOS EL BOOGIE!  
  
Los otros le ignoran. Disgustado, #2 deja la sala de espectrodisco.  
  
Nazgul #2: Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los otros tíos.  
  
El Nazgul #2 anda hasta la puerta del cuarto del Nazgul #7. La abre lentamente.  
  
Nazgul #2: ¡Oh, por todo lo sagrado!  
  
El Nazgul #7 no lleva nada más que un tanga verde y se está depilando las piernas con una cuchilla de afeitar.  
  
Nazgul #2: Por el país de Lorien, ¿ qué estás haciendo? Nazgul #7: Ah, precisamente el hombre incorpóreo al que quería ver, necesito que me depiles la espalda.  
  
El Nazgul #7 se da la vuelta y le muestra al #2 su espalda, más peluda que la de cualquier enano visto por el Nazgul #2. Y para empeorar las cosas, el Nazgul #7 llevaba un TANGA.  
  
Nazgul #2: ¡Me voy a poner enfermo! ¡Date la vuelta! ¡Date la vuelta! Nazgul #7: ¡No hasta que no me afeites la espalda!  
  
El Nazgul #2 suelta un grito de espectro y sale corriendo por la puerta. Se choca con el Nazgul #5.  
  
Nazgul #2: ¡Me tienes que ayudar! Quiere que le a- Nazgul #7: (saliendo por la puerta) ¿Va alguien a afeitarme la espalda, por favor? Nazgul #5: Será un placer.  
  
Los Nazgul #5 y 7 entran en la habitación. El Nagul #2, sin embargo, se fue a encontrar a los únicos Nazgul cuerdos que quedaban: #6 y 9. Abrió ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó a ver qué hacían. Pobre #2, lo que vio era aún peor que el tanga del Nazgul #7. Los dos Nazgul estaban sentados alrededor de una minúscula mesa con tres sillas. Sentado en una de ellas había un lanudo hobbit de peluche.  
  
Nazgul #6: ¿Más té? Nazgul #9: Sí, gracias. Nazgul #6: ¿Y tú, Sr. Beso de Sol?  
  
El Nazgul #9 puso la mano detrás del Sr. Beso de Sol y comenzó a hablar por él, con voz de pito.  
  
Sr. Beso de Sol: No, pero gracias por preguntar. Te quiero. Nazgul #6: Y yo te quiero a ti Sr. Beso de Sol.  
  
El Nazgul #2 suelta un grito.  
  
Nazgul #2: ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? ¡Se supone que debemos ser malvados! ¡Y no estar jugando con muñecas! ¡Ni llevando tangas verdes! ¡Ni, por supuesto, bailando música disco!  
  
Inmediatamente, los Nazgul #1,3,4 y 8 entran a montar una fiesta.  
  
Nazgul #8: ¡Uuuuuh! ¡Fiesta! ¡Vamos! ¡Bailad el Boogie!  
  
El Nazgul #8 comienza a bailar con el Sr. Beso de Sol. El Nazgul #2 decide que no puede soportarlo más. Resolvió ir a quejarse al Señor Oscuro en persona. Fue derecho a la habitación del Señor Oscuro Sauron y llamó a la puerta suavemente.  
  
Nazgul #2: (susurrando) ¿Sauron? ¿Señor Oscuro? ¿Amo de Mordor?  
  
El Nazgul #2 abre la puerta.  
  
Nazgul #2: ¡GRAN GONDOR! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!  
  
Sauron, Elrond y Gandalf están en la habitación de Sauron jugando al twister.  
  
Elrond: La mano derecha sobre el verde, Gandie. Gandalf: Eso es. Bueno- ¡hey! ¿quién es ese tío? Sauron: ¡Steve! ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? Nazgul #2 (alias: STEVE): ¡disco! ¡muñecos! ¡tanga!  
  
Sauron se acerca a Steve. Gandie y Elrond se miran el uno al otro con expresión preocupada.  
  
Sauron: Steve, creo que tú y el resto de los nueve deberíais marcharos a, uh, encontrar el anillo único y, um, (mira a Gandie y Elrond) no volváis hasta que no lo encontréis. Steve: ¡Bien! Mejor me voy y, uh, encuentro ese anillo. Sauron: ¡Bien! Adiós, Steve.  
  
*Steve suspira y va a contarles a los otros lo que deben hacer.*  
  
FIN 


End file.
